


Revenge for My Lover

by dimmestar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, adaptation from the movie I Saw The Devil, grammar nazi, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimmestar/pseuds/dimmestar
Summary: Adapted from famous Korean thriller movie, I Saw the Devil, Chanyeol was forced to become the devil itself in a way to revenge his dead fiancee.





	Revenge for My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation with some modification here and there to suit the characters. This work has no means to steal the idea from the original movie but just an attempt to fulfill my personal imagination of my otp (Chansoo obviously) in that movie au. I do not own any of these characters or do I wish the plot to happen to them, this is just a fanfic so don't let this fanfic influences the way you look at the actual real life persons. Just a warning: it has been to long since I have been writing and English is not my first language so its going to be a rough journey for grammar enthusiast. I will try to update once a week but no promise since I'm a uni student lol. Do leave some comment especially grammar critiques, I love those so i can learn. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Chanyeol was struggling to finish his report for his previous case when his phone suddenly blaring with the ringtone he set up for his fiancée.

“Yeol, guess what?’’ Kyungsoo’s rich voice flowed casually. There was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

“Well, greetings to you too, ‘sup? “ Chanyeol peeled her eyes away from his computer monitor as he heard the voice belongs to the person he missed so much over the past few days. A small smile instantly set on his face, his head already cleared from whatever informations related to the report. 

“As much as I hate to admit this, you are actually right, I need to change my tire” Even without seeing the person behind the call, Chanyeol can already picture Kyungsoo rolling his eyes. Living together with Kyungsoo for 5 years was enough for him to easily match his expression with even the slightest change in his tone of voice and he was totally not boasting about that. 

‘’ Wait, what happen?” As much as Chanyeol wish to clown his fiancée for not believing in him, he didn’t miss the slight frustration in his voice. 

“ The back tire, the one you said need to be changed, flat out and now I’m stranded about 70km away from our home.’’ Now that definitely didn’t sit well with Chanyeol.

‘’ Are you alright? Where are you right now? I’ll get my key to fetch you.’’ Junmyeon would probably nag him for delaying the report but the case had basically solved and closed so it won’t hurt if he sent it abit later. Right?

‘’ Nah. I already call the tow service, they said they will arrive in about fifteen to twenty minutes, just finish your report, Yeol.” 

“Really? Then I will fetch you at the workshop then?’’

’’ it’s just the tire, Yeol. They will probably fix it on the spot and I’ll drive away in less than half an hour minutes. In no time, I’ll probably be home earlier than you” 

“I hate you for bringing up my history of neglecting my fiancée to chase some jackass. I promise to make it up to you for all those nights you had to go to bed without me and my dick, I’m sorry’’

‘’ Stop it, I’m joking. I still love you though and actually… I get to watch my favourite drama without you swearing so loudly over your video games so its not that bad.”

“ Look at this opportunistic bastard fiancée of mine and here I’m feeling truly guilty.” Chanyeol chuckled and his voice caused his partner in the next cubicle, Sehun to turn his attention to him.

“ Your bastar- oh, a car stopped behind me. Wonder if they are trying to check on me…’’  
“ Stay in the car, Soo. You’ll never know this people, don’t hang up on me’’  
‘’ Yeah, I’ll do that. A guy just walked out the car and coming towards me’’  
‘’ Fuck Soo, be careful’’  
‘’ Calm down, he is probably just concern about me’’ ‘’Oh, he wants me to roll down the window’’

‘’ Roll down a bit, not bigger than your hand, he can talk like that” Kyungsoo didn’t reply to him and from the volume of the exchanged chat assumed between his fiancée and the stranger, Kyungsoo probably put his palm over the phone microphone. He managed to listen to some muffled voices and so far it was the stranger asking the problem with Kyungsoo’s car and offering to take a look at it. 

‘’ Yeol, he wants me to come out to help him fix the tire, he said he got a spare tire in his car’’  
’’ No, just stay in the car and tell him you have already call the tow car.”  
“Wait- he said he will come back with the tire, he is walking back to his car to get the tire, maybe this is a good idea?”

“Just stay in the car, Soo, please listen to me this once’’ Chanyeol can’t hide feeling agitated over the whole situation and having no control over what was happening over the phone irritates him. He had came to love Kyungsoo’s hard headedness but just this once, he wished his fiancée would just listen to him. 

‘’ Okay..okay… that guy went to his driver’s seat and is taking his time, I’ll just tell him to fuck off when he came back, don’t be mad, Yeol please” 

‘’ You better do that, just tell me your location right now and give me the tow car number, what take them so long…’’

‘’okay… I’m not really sure of my location but its close to this cliff around 10 miles from that famous mango plantation, you know that one we- Yeol, the man is driving the car closer….Yeol, he is getting faster, Yeol… Yeol, he is not stopping, Yeol, I-,”Kyungsoo was screaming until a loud crashing sound was heard followed by an eerie silent. 

 

“ Soo…? Baby? Soo are you there?...Kyungsoo, don’t do this to me, babe?”


End file.
